The present invention relates to greenhouses. More particularly, the invention relates to the ventilation of greenhouses.
An efficient ventilation system is a very important part of any greenhouse. Prior-art means and methods for ventilating greenhouses are many and varied, but the ventilation means either comprise structures separate from the main structure of the greenhouse, or they require specialized and expensive equipment.